There are various applications where it is necessary to mount a member, such as a plate to another member. For example, propane tank holders are provided with plates to indicate the level of propane in the tank. Generally, such plates are mounted to the tank holder by a locking stud arrangement. The conventional form for each such locking stud is to provide a post having an axial slot thereby creating a pair of side by side spaced blades of split pin form. In practice it is necessary to accurately position the blade for fitting into the propane tank holder which functions as a support member for the plate. Where the plate includes a plurality of such studs extreme care must be taken to assure that all of the studs are properly aligned with the corresponding holes. Even where there is proper insertion, however, such arrangements are not completely effective because the material can cold flow after insertion which would decrease the effectiveness of its holding ability even to the point of ceasing to hold the plate in place.
A further disadvantage with the conventional slip pin type locking stud is the difficulty in tooling with respect to problems of collapsing the core.